


Overload

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The world can be overwhelming sometimes, but Nova knows Ruckus is always there to help.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Ruckus belongs to the wonderful Kristsune!
> 
> Translations at the bottom

Nova isn’t sure when everything started to become  _ too much _ , but suddenly, he can’t breathe, and every little sound makes him want to curl up and cover his ears with his hands.  He can’t stop shaking, and everywhere he looks, everything is  _ too bright _ and it moves  _ too much _ .  He closes his eyes tight for a moment before nearly jumping out of his skin when someone bumps his elbow.  Dropping whatever was in his hands - a water bottle, he remembers, distantly - he turns and bolts out of the store.

He doesn’t remember the walk to the flowershop, or how he got inside, but the next thing he’s aware of is being curled up in Ruckus’ bed.  The curtains are closed, blocking out all but the smallest amount of sunlight.  Ruckus is curled around him, his arms a comforting weight around Nova’s shoulders.  “ _ Udesii _ ,” he murmurs, “ _ Udesii,  _ Nov’ika.   _ Ni olar _ .”  He repeats it, his voice quiet and soothing as he runs his fingers through Nova’s hair.

It’s not quite enough to calm him down, but it’s something, and Nova slowly stops shaking.  He realizes he’s crying into Ruckus’ shoulder, and tries to pull away to wipe his eyes.  “‘m sorry,” he whispers, embarrassed, but Ruckus just shushes him softly.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here.  Are you okay?” he asks, worry in his eyes as he searches Nova’s face, “Are you hurt?”

Nova shakes his head.  “I don’t know what happened,” he says softly, “I was okay, and then… it was just…”  He gestures vaguely around himself before pressing back up against Ruckus’ chest.  “Too much.  I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Ruckus says, and it sounds like a promise, “Just breathe for me, it’s okay.  Just relax.”

Nova closes his eyes and drifts, slowly relaxing in the safety of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Udesii - easy, relax  
> Ni olar - I'm here


End file.
